Fighting Fate
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Everyone's fate is never nice to them. It's up to you whether or not you want to fight against your own fate... One shot Lighting x Vanille Please read and review


Me: Hey guys here's another chapter~ Sorry about the wait since my wrist is still killing me and school is coming up soon… but anyways here's another one-shot that I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the lame legend, oocness, and the usual misspellings and grammar! I wrote this in about 2 hours and when I was half asleep… Please read and review~

* * *

_When Cocoon falls and darkness arrives,_

_6 heroes will come forth from the sky._

_However, 4 will die while 2 survive,_

_The survivors must band together,_

_Saving the world with live sacrifices._

_Struggle as they must, _

_For defying fate lies great harm._

_Embrace your fate and destroy everything._

_On the Day of Death,_

_Deliver the fallen souls to him_

_For none shall survive…_

* * *

"Ngh…!" Lightning fell to her knees as the enemy stood above her, sneering.

"No Lightning…!" Vanille cried as she ran towards Lightning, she couldn't let her be hurt anymore.

"You idiot! Stay back!" Lightning looked back just as the enemy used a powerful magic attack and sent Lightning back a good 25 meters into the stone pillars. She coughed blood as she fell to the ground, unable to find the strength to get back up.

Vanille cried as she glared at the enemy, "Is_ this_ what you wanted…?! This is our fate…?!" she grabbed her weapon and glared at him, remembering why this all happened. It was a few days ago, but the redheaded Oerba girl remembered it as if it started yesterday…

* * *

3 days ago:

"Serah wait up for us!" Snow ran after his fiancée who was running ahead of them with Vanille.

"No way! Come on and hurry up~" Serah giggled as she ran.

Vanille looked back and pouted when no one but Snow was running after them. Fang was just smirking as she merely walked, not too fast but not too slow either. Hope was talking with Sazh and not really paying attention to the two girls while Lightning merely walked at her own pace behind the group, occasionally looking around to keep guard for any surprise attacks that may come.

"Hey Lightning! Are you sure it's ok for Snow to catch up to us?!" Vanille yelled at Lightning who didn't even glance at her, "Hmmm…" Vanille grinned and screamed as loud as she could, "LIGHTNING! SNOW SAID THAT HE'S GOING TO RAPE SERAH AND FORCE HIMSELF ONTO HER IF HE CATCHES UP TO US!"

Just like her name, Lightning caught up to Serah before Snow did and glared at him, "Stay away from Serah!"

"H-Hey..! I-I'm not gonna do anything like that to my girl…!" he glared at Vanille then looked at Lightning who glared harder at him, "P-Please believe me sis…"

"Who you calling sis?!" Lightning sneered at him.

Serah sighed as this was normal and continued walking ahead, "Vanille, let's just leave them behind~?"

"Sure." Vanille smiled and caught up with her, "Since no one else is coming after us, we might as well race~" and with that Vanille ran ahead of Serah who laughed and ran after her.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start~!"

They laughed as they reached the top of the hill, looking over the horizon. Old ruins were off to the side, some rivers passing through the valley, and far off they could see the mountain ranges.

"Wow…" Vanille took in the sights for she hasn't seen anything like this for a long time, "This sure is beautiful right Serah?"

"Yeah…" Serah smiled and looked back then became worried when she couldn't see the others, "Uhm… Vanille…?" she looked at her redheaded friend, "W-Where's the others…?" she had a scared and frantic look upon her beautiful face, "T-They were right behind us weren't they…?!"

"Now calm down Serah!" Vanille held her pink haired friend by the shoulders gently, "Let's go back and check on them." she let go and began to walk down to see where everyone is with Serah following closely behind.

When they got down they saw that Snow, Hope, and Sazh were out cold on the ground as well as the grounds around them looked like there was just a battle.

"Snow!" Serah ran towards him as Vanille ran for Hope and Sazh, "Who could've done this…?" Serah looked at Vanille who was healing Hope first.

"I don't know… but more importantly where are Fang and Lightning…?" Vanille sighed in relief when Hope stirred awake and began to heal Sazh, "They couldn't have disappeared…could they…?" she began to wonder…even though the group was small, they were fairly powerful, especially Lightning.

"I-I'm wondering about that too…" Serah healed Snow as Vanille finished healing Sazh.

"Ugh… What happened…?" Hope held his head in pain, "Wait… where's that monster?" he looked around and only saw Vanille kneeling close to him, Sazh on the floor not too far from her and Serah holding Snow as she healed him, "Did Lightning and Fang make the monster fight somewhere else…?!"

"Monster?" Serah looked at him, "You guys fought a monster…?! Why didn't we feel it…?! When did this happen…?!" she set Snow down after she healed him and grabbed Hope by the shoulders, shaking him a bit, "What happened Hope…?!"

"W-Wahh! S-Serah…! S-Stop shaking me…!"

"Serah!" Vanille grabbed her wrists and pulled them off Hope, "One thing at a time!"

Serah looked at Vanille with widened eyes then calmed down, "I'm sorry Hope…"

"No it's ok… I can understand why you're so worried…" Hope stood up weakly, "A little after you two ran off, there was a weird monster. I mean… none of us, not even Lightning, noticed it coming from behind us. It grabbed Sazh then it grabbed me while Snow tried to free us and Lightning and Fang attacked it."

"Yeah… ohhh…" Sazh groaned in pain as he sat up, "But none of our attacks worked on it… it was like it was made of mist or something…" he looked around and found his gun somewhat near him, "I'll tell ya that I don't ever wanna fight that thing again…"

"But where are Fang and Lightning…?" Vanille asked them and became worried when they didn't look at her.

"They're probably taken or killed elsewhere…" Hope answered rather grimly, "Even Lightning couldn't scratch that thing…"

This made Serah worry more and she got up to look for them, leaving everyone behind while Vanille watched Serah run, wondering if she should follow her since she was worried about their missing friends as well but she couldn't just leave her injured friends alone…

"Go after her Vanille." Sazh looked at her, "She can't be alone right now and I think we should be safe."

"But…." Vanille protested but then saw Hope stand up.

"You healed us so we should be fine soon. We'll be there after this idiot wakes up ok?"

"Nn…" Vanille looked down to think about it then looked back at him, holding him gently, "You better come after us…" she let go and waved at them before running after Serah.

After Vanille was out of view, Hope fell back onto his rear and sighed, "Man… I hate to lie to them again…"

"Well…this is three down… right…?" Sazh coughed blood that he held back as he didn't want to worry their red headed friend any more as well as their pink haired one, "I sure hope the last one isn't Vanille or Serah…"

"It's most likely Fang…" Hope closed his eyes as he fell onto his back, "Sorry Vanille… but…we were dead by the time you healed us…"

* * *

"Ngh…!" Lightning grunted as she tried to protect Fang from the misty demon.

"I told you to stop protecting me…!" Fang winced in pain, grabbing her side and glaring at the demon, "What the hell is this thing…?!"

"_**6 heroes will come forth from the sky. However, 4 will die while 2 survive.**_"

Lightning swung her sword at the demon once again, "We heard you the first time! There's no need to keep repeating it!" she growled as her blade went through it but leaving no injuries, "What do you want from us?!"

"_**On the Day of Death, deliver the fallen souls to him for none shall survive…**_" the demon lifted his arms as Fang screamed in pain as if she were burning from the inside, causing Lightning to look back at her comrade then glared at the demon again.

"Who's him?!"

"Lightning!" Lightning looked back and saw Serah and Vanille running towards them.

"Serah! Stay back!" Lightning warned as the demon threw Fang into the ground.

Moaning in pain, Fang didn't dare move as she wanted to let the pain subside on its own. Unfortunately for her, it did once she couldn't see or feel Vanille running to her and trying to heal her wounds while she was crying, begging her best friend to hang in there.

"Fang… Please don't… Fang… open your eyes…!" Vanille couldn't take it anymore and she glared at the demon, "Who are you?!"

"…" The demon stayed silent as it was eyeing the survivors.

"It's no use Vanille." Lightning healed herself while watching the demon, "This thing won't say anything but it will just attack us…!" she prepared to fight again but Serah ran to her, grabbing her arm, "Let me go Serah! We need to kill it!"

In her mind, Serah knew. She knew what the demon was. She knew why everything was happening. She just didn't understand _how_ she knew.

"Lightning… Please…" she held her sister close, "Please… don't…die…" she looked at her with a sad, teary smile before walking towards the demon.

"Se-Serah…?" Lightning reached for her but she couldn't. She tried again but…every time she moved forward, she couldn't. It was like there was a wall there to stop her, but she couldn't feel it, "Serah no! Come back here! Serah!"

"Serah!" Vanille looked at her friend, not understanding why she would give up so easily.

"Lightning… Please… -ll – a- the demon…" Serah clasped her hands together as the demon slowly engulfed her in dark mist.

"Serah!"

"RAHH!" Serah roared as she slowly became one with the demon, "_**Embrace your fate and destroy everything.**_"

"Serah!" Lightning fell to her knees, exhausted from fighting, "No…! Not again…!"

* * *

Few hours later:

Vanille stared into the campfire she made for herself and Lightning who was lying on the ground with bandages and a damp cloth over her eyes and forehead. They both felt the worst. They lost four of their closest companions within a few hours and Serah became a monster.

"Ngh… Serah…" Lightning moaned lightly in sleep.

"Still dreaming about her…?" Vanille looked at Lightning who moved slightly but still asleep. Sighing, Vanille looked to the other side of the campfire. Lying a few meters away, covered in blankets, were Fang, Hope, Sazh, and Snow. Sure she was tired of carrying them and looking for the stuff to make a fire, but she couldn't sleep. There were many things weighing on the redhead's mind. One of her best friends was turned into a demon, another lays dead next to her amongst the rest of her companions, and the only survivor is wounded so Vanille has no choice but to stay up and watch over them. She didn't want anyone or anything to attack them or anything of the sorts.

"Se-Serah…?" Lightning sat up quickly and winced in pain, "Ugh…!"

"Lightning! Don't get up that fast again!" Vanille went over to her, making her lay down again, "Get some rest ok? I'll go get you some water…"

"Vanille…?" Lightning grabbed her wrist and pulls her back, "S-Stay…p-please…" her voice cracked which worried Vanille. Never has she heard or seen Lightning so…terrified before.

Vanille nodded and sat down with Lightning, watching her carefully, "Don't worry about anything Lightning. I'm right here for you." she forced herself to be cheerful, but it wasn't enough. No. She couldn't smile when her friends are dead, especially when she wanted to break down but Lightning is all she has right now and seeing her like this made her want to _try_ to be more cheerful.

"Vanille…?" Lightning let go of her, "Sorry… How do you feel now…?" she looked over her body, "Go get some rest now. You must be tired…"

"No…" Vanille shook her head, "You rest up a bit more…" she held her knees closer to her chest, "Besides… I…can't sleep just yet…"

"…" Lightning grabbed a spare blanket and covered the redhead gently, "You never listened to me to wear something warmer so wear that instead."

"T-Thank you Lightning…" Vanille blushed lightly then looked at the fire, sighing in disgust with herself. She couldn't believe that Serah just willing let the demon eat her, let alone in front of Lightning…Wait… maybe there was a reason. Looking at Lightning, who was still awake, Vanille put a hand over hers gently, "Hey Lightning… Mind if I asked…why did Serah just do what she did…?"

Lightning turned her head away from her, "How should I know…? She doesn't trust me with everything…"

"I mean… what did that demon thing say to you and Fang…? If it said anything at all…"

"…" Lightning was quiet for a bit then stared into the fire, "_When Cocoon falls and darkness arrives, 6 heroes will come forth from the sky. However, 4 will die while 2 survive, the survivors must band together, saving the world with live sacrifices. Struggle as they must, for defying fate lies great harm. Embrace your fate and destroy everything. On the Day of Death, Deliver the fallen souls to him for none shall survive…_"

"Cocoon falls…6 heroes will come forth from the sky…" Vanille's eyes widened as she understood that part.

"However, 4 will die while 2 survive…" Lightning looked at her, "Seems like we're on the same boat for that…" she looked back at the fire, trying to hold back her emotions, "Stupid demon…stupid legend… we just got you out from being crystallized…now we're doing some crap again… and now Serah's gone…" Lightning gripped onto her own arm, nails digging into her skin.

Vanille looked at Lightning, "We'll get through this somehow." she smiled slightly then stood up, "The sun is about to rise… Let's take these guys back to my home then we'll find that demon again. What do you say?"

"Alright." Lightning nodded and stood up, summoning her Eidolon to carry Hope and Snow. She looked at Vanille who was looking sadly at Fang, caressing her cheek, "Do you need help moving them out of here?"

"Eh?" Vanille looked at her with teary eyes then quickly wiped them away, putting on a small smile, "Don't worry I have Hecaton…" she summoned her Eidolon and carried Fang and Sazh, getting on it and looked at Lightning, "Why don't you ride with me since Odin seems to be full?"

Lightning sighed and agreed to ride with her, going to her home and finding a safe place to leave their friends while they find the demon.

"The sooner we leave, the better." Lightning crossed her arms as she looked out the door, "Let's go Vanille and leave Hecatoncheir here to guard them just in case."

"A-Alright…" Vanille looked at Hecatoncheir, "I'm sorry but can you stay and watch them…? We're gonna try to bring them back to life and come back as soon as we can." she smiled as she saw him stay and went after Lightning, "Where do we go to find him?"

"I don't know but he disappeared into the North…so I intend to head that way…"

"That's a good plan. Let's go?" Vanille skipped ahead then shrieked as Lightning jumped onto Odin and picked her up, making her sit in front of her as she rode to the north, "It's faster if we went like this. We don't have much time."

"O-Ok…" Vanille blushed and leaned onto Lightning gently so that she wouldn't fall.

"Vanille…"

"Ngh… huh…?" Vanille opened her eyes to be staring into Lightning's eyes and blushed madly, "S-Sorry I must've fallen asleep…" there was no surprise there since Lightning never talked and just continued to ride practically into an aimless direction.

"It's fine. Let's rest for awhile then continue on." Lightning sat on the ground and leaned onto a fallen tree.

"Wait… 'for awhile'…?" Vanille walked and sat next to the older woman, "Lightning you need your rest. Let's stay the night here for now then we'll continue on tomorrow."

Lightning sighed and looked down, "Tomorrow may be too late to save Serah." she looked at Vanille, "It may be too late to save everyone. We're already taking a risk by resting here so the so-"

"The sooner we leave the better, I know…" Vanille leaned onto Lightning, "But…I don't want to lose you too…"

"Wha…?" Lightning looked at the redheaded girl who was leaning onto her shoulder, "V-Vanille…? What do you mean…?"

_Shit!_ Vanille blushed and moved, looking away from her, "N-Nothing… You're right let's just go…?" Vanille stood up and dusted off her skirt and pelt.

"Vanille this is nothing." Lightning suddenly grabbed her arm and made her look at her, "What did you mean?"

"I-I…" Vanille couldn't look at Lightning without blushing.

Lightning kept her gaze firmly onto her, "You what?"

"I-I… I think… I'm…in love with you…that's why I don't want to lose you…" Vanille broke free from Lightning and held her own arm gently, scared of being rejected by the older woman.

Lightning, however, just stood there in utter shock. She had never had a love confession like that and began to feel heat creep upon her cheeks, "I-I see…"

The duo stayed quiet for a few minutes until Vanille decided to break the silence, "S-So what now…? Do we still go now or…?"

"Yes so let's go." Lightning got onto Odin again and offered her hand to Vanille, "I must've scared you when I didn't warn you before. I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine…" Vanille smiled as she took Lightning's hand, jumping onto Odin with her and rode with her to the north. She kept an eye out for enemies as Lightning concentrated for the demon that took over Serah. Feeling slightly tired, Vanille yawned and saw a dark, shadowy mist headed their way, "L-Lightning! To our right! It's the demon!"

"What?!" Lightning looked and caught a glimpse of the demon disappearing into the castle ruins a few hundred meters away from them, "I won't let you get away from us!" she immediately directed Odin to run that way but as she neared the castle, Odin hit a wall, causing Lightning and Vanille to fling forward and slam into the ground, sliding a few feet.

"O-Ow…" Vanille rubbed her bottom as Lightning looked back for her Eidolon.

"O-Odin…?" she watched her partner struggle to follow them but it just couldn't, "Stay there for now. We'll continue on ok." she turned as Odin obeyed.

Vanille was worried that Lightning would just leave like that but she must be planning something as she always had a plan for something. Following the older soldier, Vanille began to have a creepy feeling that they were being watched by something, making her to walk closer to Lighting.

"What is it?" Lightning looked back at Vanille who was looked worried.

"J-Just thought that we were being watc—Serah!" Vanille ran forward, seeing her friend standing in front of them on a pedestal with the dark misty demon right behind her, "Serah! Wake up! We're here now! So please wake up!"

"_Struggle as they must, for defying fate lies great harm._" both her voice and the demon's rung as Serah opened her eyes, revealing them to be blood red instead of beautiful blue as it has been.

Lightning gritted her teeth as she wanted to kill the demon but it was probably still within Serah, "Leave Serah out of this!"

'Serah' smirked as she drew her bowsword, aiming it at Lightning.

"S-Serah…?" Lightning didn't even try to dodge as 'Serah' shot her ever so effortlessly and without even showing emotion that she shot her only sister. "Ngh…!" Lightning fell to her knees as the demon stood above her, sneering.

"Lightning!" Vanille ran towards her, healing her quickly only to be pushed back, "B-But you're hurt…!"

"Not now Vanille…" Lightning huffed, "Save your energy, I have to get Serah back on my own…"

Vanille only nodded but was ready to heal and protect Lightning whenever it was necessary. '_But please… don't die Lightning…'_

"Serah I'm coming for you now…" Lightning hated this feeling… regret…hate…worthlessness…helplessness… She hated feeling like she couldn't protect Serah who was her life. "Wake up Serah! I'm going to bring you home now!"

"Pl—ll…demo—" Serah's own voice found its way back.

"S-Serah…?" Lightning readied her gunblade, "I'm coming for you now!"

The demon didn't do anything as Lightning charged at him for he merely smirked as Lightning jumped and swung her sword down at him. Vanille saw it but Lightning didn't. The demon brought up a barrier to deflect and harm Lightning slowly and painfully. Of course Lightning didn't think much of it, just a normal barrier and mustered most of her strength to break it.

"Lightning stop! You're going to get killed!" Vanille cried, she didn't want Lightning to become more injured than she is.

"Just stay there! I almost got it!" Lighting panted, not understanding why she feels so tired and weak, "I almost have you now!" she charged at the demon again and positioned the gunblade so that she can thrust it downward.

Unfortunately for her, the demon used Serah as a shield causing Lightning to reposition her weapon but it was too late. 'Serah' used a powerful magic attack and sent Lightning back a good 25 meters into the stone pillars. She coughed blood as she fell to the ground, unable to find the strength to get back up and lose consciousness.

"No Lightning…!" Vanille cried as she ran towards Lightning, she couldn't let her be hurt anymore. She cried as she glared at the enemy, "Is_ this_ what you wanted…?! This is our fate…?!" she grabbed her weapon and glared at him, "Give back all my friends…! Give them all back to me!" Winds whipped around Vanille as she yelled at the demon.

'Serah' watched Vanille, "Vanille...me…"

Vanille shook her head, understanding what Serah was trying to tell her, "No one is going to die… no one except that demon!" she ran towards the demon with her weapon, her magic at its max power as she slammed into the demon's head. "That was for Serah!" she swung it again to release Aero and Fire magic, "That was for Hope and Sazh!" taking a deep breath she used water and blizzard as well, "For killing Fang and Snow!" Vanille was starting to feel extremely exhausted but she didn't care, she needed to get him for attacking Lightning as well.

"Vanille…" 'Serah' shed a tear as she slowly regained her control back onto her body, "No…!"

"This is for Lightning!" she used thunder magic which she wasn't used to but she felt as if Lightning was next to her, helping with her own magic attack as well, "Give me back my lover!" she cried at the demon as he disappeared. Breathing deeply, she went to Serah, "Eheh.. I got him…" she staggered a bit, making Serah worry.

"Vanille!" Serah helped her stand still, "You dummy… You're just like my sister…"

Vanille laughed a bit as she stumbled towards Lightning's body with Serah's help, "Serah…"

"What is it Vanille…?" Serah pulled Lightning close to her, holding her gently.

"I really loved your sister…" Vanille smiled sadly as she healed Lightning.

By the time Serah realized what just happened, she looked at Vanille who fell to the ground, almost lifeless, "V-Vanille…? D-Don't play around…!" she shook her friend gently, "P-Please…! Vanille!" light

orange lights sparkled around the redhead's body as Serah felt warm and somewhat safe.

"Ngh…" Lightning fluttered her eyes open, "Serah…?"

"Lightning…" Serah was crying as she held her close, "Vanille is…"

"What about Vanille…?" Lightning sat up and looked at her body, "Did you both heal me…?"

Serah shook her head and looked at the sleeping figure of Vanille to the side, "She used up all her healing magic for us…"

"Vanille…" Lightning moved and knelt down, pulling the Oerba woman into her arms, "N-No…" feeling tears coming to her eyes, Lightning bit her lip to prevent them from coming out, "Let's go back Serah…"

"Back…? Back to where…?" Serah looked at her older sister, "I think she healed everyone else…"

Lightning looked at her as if she were crazy but then decided that it wouldn't hurt to look, "Alright let's go…" Lightning walked out of the castle ruins, carrying Vanille in her arms. She jumped up and sat on Odin, holding onto Vanille and helped Serah to sit behind her, "Hold on tight, it's gonna be a long, bumpy ride.

"Ok…"

As Lightning jumped off Odin, she was surprised that she hasn't seen Hecatoncheir anywhere.

"Is something wrong Claire…?" Serah looked at her worriedly, "Is this where everyone is…?"

"Y-Yeah…" she nodded, Lightning proceeded into Vanille's home and set her down onto her bed while she went and searched for her fallen comrades. It didn't take long as she saw Fang making some food for the men as she did not want anyone to raid Vanille's kitchen.

"Snow…!" Serah cried happily.

"Serah!" Snow ran and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

Fang looked at Lightning, "Where's Vanille?"

"She's…" Lightning looked down, unable to find her words. How could she tell them that Vanille died to save and revive everyone…?

"She's not dead!" Hope slammed his hands onto the table, shaking as he is refusing to accept the fact that Vanille saved their lives, "I…we… she said that she'll be fine…that she's just tired…. so she can't be dead right!?"

Everyone stayed quiet as Lightning left the room. They didn't know what to think since Vanille's last words to them was that she'll be fine after a good night's rest.

* * *

2 days came and went as Lightning never left Vanille's side, just staring at her sleeping face, "I shouldn't have helped you with that last attack…" she buried her face into her hands, "Vanille… why did you just leave me…?" she looked up and held her hand gently, "I miss your touch…" she caressed the redhead's cheek, "I miss your voice…" she stared lovingly at her face, "I miss your gaze…" she started to cry and holds her hand close to her face, "Please… come back to me Vanille… I…" she didn't realize that Vanille was starting to wake up, "I love you…" she moved to kiss Vanille gently on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I love you too." Vanille smiled.

Lightning looked up and just looked at Vanille with a dumbfounded face, "W-What…?"

"Like I told Hope and the other's I was just tired." Vanille sat up and yawned as she stretched, "We won right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lightning blushed and looked away from her, "H-How long were you awake…?"

"I just woke up when you kissed me, why? Vanille tilted her head.

"F-Forget it…!" Lightning looked away but then looked back at her as she felt her hand on her, "W-What…?"

Vanille pouted, "You haven't been taking care of yourself! Look at how tired you are!" she pulled the soldier into bed with her, "Now rest~"

"V-Vanille…!" Lightning blushed more as her sister and Fang came into the room.

"Oh seems like you're getting it on now." Fang smirked as Serah gasped in surprise.

"C-Claire…?"

Lightning sat up quickly, "I-It's not what you think!" she looked at Vanille who was hugging her arm, "E-Explain it to them Vanille!"

"Explain what? The kiss you gave me a few minutes ago~?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone for now." Fang pulled Serah out of the room and closed the door, causing Lightning to sigh in defeat.

Vanille giggled as she pushed Lightning down and snuggled cutely against her, "Now go to sleep for now alright? You need your rest for now~"

"Alright…" Lightning wrapped her arms around the smaller girl gently and held her closer, "You scared me you know…"

"Sorry but my magic is a bit stronger than yours~" Vanille stuck out her tongue playfully as she snuggled against Lightning's chest, "Sorry to worry you but I'm alright now ok? Let's get some sleep."

"Alright… I…love you…"

"Love you too~"

* * *

Me: And that's a wrap~ Sorry for the rush and crappiness as I am not good with details and battle scenes… **bows** but anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the story~ Sorry for the oocness and whatnot~ as I finish writing this, I just found Hope in the game so I'm not too familiar with the magic and everything else yet! But anyways I hope that you please read and review! Bye~


End file.
